Better Than Tea
by andreakayy
Summary: Screw professionalism.' She pulled on his collar, inviting his lips to hers. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up, so he could get up while holding her, without breaking their fervent kiss" Dedicated to Gillian Anderson for her bday. MSR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own xfiles. If i did, I would just continue the series... and make william come back.**

Hi, guys! So, August 9th... which is tomorrow... well 38 minutes from now... is Gillian Anderson's birthday. I want to dedicated this story to her. She's amazing. She is truly my idol. I believe she is the best at what she does, and she inspires me to do my best at what I do. (Corny, huh?) Oh well. Hahaha.

There's a hidden meaning in the title of my story. Can you guess it? If you do you get a cookie. The title also applies to Gillian... (:

Please, R&R.

Summary: "Screw professionalism." She pulled on his collar, inviting his lips to hers. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up, so he could get up while holding her, without breaking their fervent kiss.

Story: Better Than Tea  
Chapter1: Crab Dip & Veggie Pizza

"Mulder," The other line said on Scully's cell phone as she walked onto the elevator. She was balancing a few containers in one arm and a bunch of files in the other.

"Mulder it's me. I was wondering if you were coming in today."

"Yeah, I'm here right now, Scully," There was a high pitched sound in the background with Mulder; it was like a steady beat.

"Mulder... what's that noise?"

"Oh... it's uhm, the TV." He lied. Scully was now at the door.

"Mulder, I thought you told me you stopped watching those videos." She said as she opened the door and saw him dribbling his basketball, "the TV?" She cocked one eyebrow in her Scully-fashion. Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "So I take it you're feeling better?" Scully shut the door and made her way to the desk to set her things down.

"Better than yesterday," He walked over from behind the desk to in front of it where she was. "I'm sorry I didn't go to your party," he apologized.

"It's okay, Mulder. But my mom really would have liked to see you. And I brought you tea." She gestured to the thermos she set on the desk.

"Me and Bill in the same place? Not going to happen," Scully rolled her eyes. She hated the tension between her brother and her... kind of sort of... boyfriend... partner. "What do you got there?" Mulder pointed to the plastic containers that she sat on the floor, beside the desk.

"Oh, just left over snacks from the party." Mulder reached for them. She blocked his arm quickly. "Nah, Mulder. I don't think you would like them."

"Try me."

"Alright... close your eyes," Scully was beaming. She was definitely planning something.

"What? Why?"

"Close them," she repeated firmly, and Mulder obliged.

Scully grabbed a square piece of food from the container and held it up to Mulder's face.

"Open." When Mulder's eyes opened they became wide... with either fear or disgust. She smirked as Mulder immediately pushed her away.

"Aghh!" His hand pushed hers, sending the veggie pizza flying through the air. Luckily, she caught it before the basement floor did instead. "Scully!? What are you trying to do to me?!" He was bewildered. She found it amusing.

"Mulder it's veggie pizza. It's very healthy!"

"It's very gross. You were right; I didn't like it."

"You didn't even try it." She pouted. "Here try this," Scully whipped around, her back towards him as she pulled something else out of a container. He moved so he could see over her shoulder. It wasn't hard to do; she was so tiny. Actually, he could have successfully seen what she was doing if it weren't for her spinning around so quickly.

"Ahh," Was his immediate response as a cracker topped with crab dip was shoved to his face.

"Aw, come on Mulder humor me." She was smirking. "Please, just give it one bite. It's only crab dip." His face twisted in disgust and then he shook his head completely, like a five year old boy refusing to eat broccoli or lima beans. "Please?" She pouted, trying to imitate his puppy dog eyes.

"The cuteness won't work on me Scully." An idea flashed across Scully's mind. Mulder saw it. Her pout turned into a wide grin.

"I'll let you pick out the movie tonight, Mulder!" She felt as if she had won. She knew he didn't like watching Steel Magnolia's on their last movie night they had, a week prior.

"What makes you think that there's still going to be a movie night?" Her grin shifted into a frown.

"Aw, come on, Mulder!" She tried forcing her hand closer so that the crab dip could touch his lips. She would force it into his mouth. But her plan flipped on her. He was now grabbing her arm and their little battle turned into an arm wrestle... sort of. Scully's arm struggled under Mulder's strong one. He wrestled it back, away from his mouth. This went on for a moment or so before Mulder finally won this battle. He wrestled it away from his mouth until Scully's hand holding the cracker collided with her navy pants. She let out a sigh of frustration and Mulder let out a chuckle until she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Mulder!" She whined.

"Scully, I-" but before he could finish apologizing Scully turned swiftly in the other direction and stomped off out the door, presumably to clean off the mess of crab dip. Just before she left the room, he let out a roar of laughter.

"Hmm, I wonder." Mulder walked over to both of the plastic containers on the floor and lifted them up onto his desk. He looked around for a moment just to check to make sure Scully wasn't hiding anywhere. Paranoid. He knew what she would think of him... think of what he was about to do. He snorted. Clearly if she were coming back anytime soon he would hear the clonking of her heals.

He opened the first container. Inside the first one he found several squares of veggie pizza, covered in cream cheese, broccoli, carrots, and tiny pieces of celery.

"Why not," he picked the first square his fingers had touched, closed his eyes, and took a bite. He thought he wasn't going to enjoy it at all, but after he chewed for a while, his eyes opened. His green eyes shined. He was amazed that it was actually good. He grabbed another piece. It was even better than the first one, "Mmm." He took the last piece and thought, 'Hmm, I wonder if that other crap that scully tried force feeding me is any good. He opened the other container and gave the white goop a sniff, "yeah, definitely sea food." He jabbed a cracker into the dip. "Here goes nothing." He shoved the cracker into his mouth and closed his eyes just as he had with the veggie pizza. And just like the veggie pizza, after chewing for a while, his eyes opened, and then a grin was playing on his lips. He finished the remainder of the crackers in the container, except for one. He was being nice, leaving one for Scully.

His last cracker was still being crunched on and chewed on in his mouth as the familiar bell sounded and there were footsteps coming closer to the office door.

"Shit." Mulder placed both containers on the floor right where he found them and leaned against the desk, arms folded.

Scully walked back in, untroubled. There was a wet spot on her thigh, but she didn't seem upset about it any longer. Mulder swallowed the cracker, erasing the evidence.

"You mad?" Mulder asked as she approached him. Scully was now very close to him. The height difference was even more evident as she leaned forward and pressed her palms on either side of him, on his desk.

"No," she trailed off, staring up at him. "I shouldn't have tried forcing you. I just thought it was a little funny." She giggled.

"It was," He agreed, putting his finger on her chin, and pulling her lips closer to his. Of course, Scully had to stand on her tippy toes, so he leaned down to help her. Their kiss was soft at first and slow, and then Scully let her tongue slide against his bottom lip, asking him to part his lips. Once he did and their tongues explored each other's mouths, Scully started giggling. Her fingers remained locked around his neck, and his hands remained on her hips. She spoke against his lips, smiling. "You've been eating veggie pizza and crab dip, huh?" Mulder smiled against her lips, nodding.

"I couldn't resist." She let out another high pitched Scully giggle and had her hands push his neck so that his lips were now hard against hers.

Mulder knocked his name plate off the desk as he sat on the edge of it. By grabbing her hips, he lifted her up to sit on his lap, one leg was on either side of him, and their lips were still locked in a heated kiss. Scully's hand swung down from his neck and in a swift movement, and she hit the thermos of tea to the floor. The cap snapped off and tea was now everywhere.

"Oh," she gasped pulling away, her cheeks her flushed. She was just beginning to realize how hot it was in the basement.

"Leave it," Mulder said, grabbing her face to look at him. "You're way better than tea." He smirked. She pulled off her work jacket and tossed it onto Mulder's chair behind the desk. She kissed him quickly, but passionately, and then pulled away, causing him to groan with frustration, wanting more.

"Professionalism, Mulder?" Her fingers played with his collar. His eyes were smoldering down into her eyes, answering her question without any words. The memory of the first time they talked about something more than a professional relationship crossed her mind. They decided they would remain professional at work. However, this day went against their previous rules.

"Screw professionalism." She pulled on his collar, inviting his lips to hers. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up, so he could get up while holding her, without breaking their fervent kiss. He turned and backed up into one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He sat down with her in the same position, one leg on either side of him.

His lips left hers, and began trailing kisses along her jaw and then down her throat, and to where his mouth lingered along her collar bone. A moan involuntarily escaped her lips. She blindly undid his buttons and he undid a few of hers before she pulled away.

"Mulder," it was most painful for her to pull away. She wasn't satisfied, and he had the key to her satisfaction. He was her satisfaction. "We can't." She almost whined. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with pressing her lips against his. He placed his hands on her lower back and pushed her up closer to him, sliding her up on his body. She could feel him through his pants. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. "I want to," she began to say as she pulled away, "but we promised we wouldn't."

Mulder was finally beginning to understand what she meant. They promised to remain professional at work, and neither of them wanted to risk the perfect partnership they had.

"But I want to, Mulder." She smiled. "I really do, but maybe later." She tried reasoning against his pleading eyes.

"Movie night at my place?" Mulder asked, brushing a stray strand out of her eyes, and letting his fingers linger on a dark red blotch he created. She kept her crooked smile and caressed his cheek.

"It's just too risky here, Mulder. Tonight for sure. Since you tried the crab dip and veggie pizza you get to pick the movie, remember?"

"Like that matters. I doubt we'll even be watching it." She was happy to hear his sarcasm, knowing that he wasn't mad. Disappointed, yes, and she was disappointed just as much as he was.

A knock sounded at their door, breaking the two agents apart.

"Come in," Mulder called out as soon as Scully had jumped off of him in a hurry. She buttoned one of her buttons on her white shirt, making her look normal. He turned around and buttoned several of his, as the door opened.

"Agents," Skinner had said, now standing in the doorway. "The phones are dead because of the storm, so I had to run down here." He stepped in and closed the door. I have a new case for you both." He held up a file. "Uhm... Scully?" Skinner touched his neck in the same spot that Scully had a mark on hers. Her hand flew up to her neck; she turned, and then blushed a violent shade of red. Mulder spun around, and Skinner's eyes flashed to Mulder's pants, seeing a bulge. Skinner sighed, trying to ignore evidence he himself just found.

"The new case, sir?" Mulder asked, catching the embarrassment in Scully's eyes and then the look Skinner had on his face.

"Oh," He paused a moment to regain control of his thoughts. "Your flight leaves at 1am." He walked to the chair next to Mulder as Scully sat at Mulder's behind the desk, prepared to listen.

**So... guess who saw xfiles 2 for their fourth time? I DID, SONNNNY (: Yep, saw it today. It was my fourth time in theatres... but i also have it on my PC. I'm trying to do my part in making all my money get put forth into making a new movie.**

Review please. Do you think I should continue? I mean... movie night could be interesting...

Scully and Gillian both are way better than tea. hmm, I should re-state that. Scully and Gillian both are way better than Tea.

Got new ideas from the movie. Writing them soon, yo.

-A.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: Mature. But not... that graphic. Not one of those things out of Mulder's tapes! PROMISE.**

**And, I have Mrs. Scully making a phone call in it.**

**Hi, okay... so I'm angry right now. X-files 2 isn't playing any where near me right now! AND I was going to see it for my 5th time in theatres tonight! UGHH! But I thought I would update because I like you guys (: LOL. But, I think this story is just about complete. If you guys want more... tell me, and I will get around to writing it. Oh, and check out my profile; I have a few art links that you may find interesting. Yes, it's my own work. Also, the link to Gillian Anderson's website is there. I can't imagine why you would need it though. LOL, you should already have it! I'm on that site 24/7. You can send her messages. She says she reads them. :) Enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2! Please Review!**

**Chapter 2: Movie Night.**

_Scully,  
I'm picking up a movie down at blockbuster. We've watched all the ones I own, not including the ones in the box that are NOT mine. Yeah, didn't think you would want to watch those. Be back in a few,  
Mulder._

Scully read the note placed on the couch slowly, and then out it on the table. It could be a while; she knew that. Mulder always takes forever picking out movies. Scully sat her bags on the side of the couch. They had to leave for the airport at 12.

'I wonder what I'm in for,' she thought while lounging on the couch. 'Caddy shack, Friday the 13th, another guy movie that I don't know...' She smiled, 'Or maybe he'll be nice and pick a girlie movie for me.' She shook the thought out of her mind, 'Not gonna happen.'

But then, the door opened and a grinning Mulder walked through, carrying a brown paper bag in one arm and holding a small plastic bag in another.

"Yo, Scullayyy!" Mulder said beaming.

'Why does he always have to act gangster now? Stupid drug case we were on...' She sighed. "Hey. What do you have there?" She got up and walked over to him, stretching. Her eyes were closed while she did so, so she didn't even notice Mulder's eyes watching her.

'Wow.' Mulder thought, while watching her stretch in just a fitted white top and grey yoga pants. She blushed when she saw his eyes on her.

"Mulder?" He was still staring. "What movie?"

"Oh, well actually I got... uhm, Jurassic Park 3, and..." Scully cut him off right there.

"Ugh, Mulder," she whined. "Tea Leoni is in that, isn't she?" Mulder nodded. "I can't stand her."

"You didn't think she was nice when we met her?"

"No." Scully said immediately.

"Well, lucky for you... I got two movies. How about Terminator 2?"

"I'll settle for that. Robert Patrick is an amazing actor."

Scully curled up on the couch under a blanket while Mulder popped pop corn and put the movie in. Then, he finally sat down next to her. As the opening credits began, Scully was at his side, enjoying the chance to inhale he scent and be with him without worrying about the world around her. Then, she remembered...

_"But I want to, Mulder." She smiled. "I really do, but maybe later." She tried reasoning against his pleading eyes. _

_"Movie night at my place?" Mulder asked, brushing a stray strand out of her eyes, and letting his fingers linger on a dark red blotch he created. She kept her crooked smile and caressed his cheek. _

_"It's just too risky here, Mulder. Tonight for sure. Since you tried the crab dip and veggie pizza you get to pick the movie, remember?" _

_"Like that matters. I doubt we'll even be watching it." She was happy to hear his sarcasm, knowing that he wasn't mad. Disappointed, yes, and she was disappointed just as much as he was..._

How could she let something like that slip her mind? Wasn't she anticipating it too, wanting to be with Mulder in an intimate way? Surely he didn't forget. She stiffened next to him.

"Scully, are you okay?" He looked down at her, concerned and confused. He shoved another hand of popcorn into his mouth. She didn't know what to say... was there something wrong?

"I'm fine, Mulder. I'm just... I'm gonna go make some tea," she got up, but Mulder grabbed her hand before she could get away. He yanked her hand back so quickly that it startled her, and made her fall right back onto the couch.

Mulder kissed her lips slowly, and then pulled away.

"Hmm," he murmured softly. "You're better than tea." He used the same exact words that he said earlier that day. Scully melted at the sound of his voice saying that.

'Better be better than Tea Leoni, too,' she smiled before kissing him again, and crawling over him to straddle his lap.

His moist tongue tasted so good her to her as it slid across his bottom lip. She parted them and let her tongue explore his mouth as he did the same. His hands gripped her waist and pressed her down, so she could feel him against her. They both moaned into the kiss as she rocked her hips against him. Her hands tangled in his hair, while his hands went from her hips to roam her back, under the thin cotton material of her shirt.

Mulder fingered the bottom of her shirt, and in one swift movement, Scully's shirt was over her head and thrown lazily onto the floor, leaving her in just a white lacy bra and her pants. Mulder took her in all at once, letting his eyes roam from her head all the way down to her waist. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting there in front of him. This wasn't their first time. It was probably their third, but she always seemed to captivate him. Scully tugged off Mulder's shirt with his help. And her fingers wandered all over his toned chest.

He kissed the corners of her lips and let his lips brush against her jaw before he was sucking and nipping at her neck like he had in the office earlier. But now, there was no need to control himself. Scully placed her hands on his back and pressed her chest into his, moaning at the feeling of him on her neck. She let a warm shaky breath out and into his ear, his weak spot.

Mulder pulled away, and gently laid her down onto the cold leather of the couch. His lips moved from the red splotches of her collar bone to her breasts, placing light kisses. He quickly pulled off her grey pants. His hands found the place where she wanted him the most. She was warm and wet through her panties. She let out a gasp in pleasure at his touch.

"Mulder," she moaned, while he kissed all around her stomach. The room was suddenly growing hot; Mulder kicked his jeans off, leaving him in only his dark grey boxers.

Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, their tongues fighting to get the most of each other. He held her in an embrace, while she wrapped her legs around his body. She grinded against him, feeling his arousal, and causing him to groan with satisfaction.

"Scully," He forced her head back gently with both hands to get a good look at her. Her eyes shined blue with nothing but desire clouding them. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking again. "I love you," he kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you wanna do this tonight?" She bit her lip and nodded.

He steadied her against him with one hand, while removing his boxer shorts with the other. Her panties managed to get thrown to the side too, without interrupting their strong hold on another.

They both moaned and panted with every thrust until both of them began going over the edge. That's when they called out each other's names.

"Mulder," she moaned, her nails digging into his back. He felt it, and it hurt, but at that moment he didn't care if it would leave the worst scar the next day. They were going to be on a case, in separate motel rooms.

"Dana," His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he let go inside of her.

They collapsed on the couch together. Mulder lazily through his hand behind him and pulled the blanket over them both. She snuggled into his chest, exhausted.

"Mulder," she spoke in a drowsy tone against his collarbone. She didn't have control over her breathing. It was uneven.

"Yeah, Scully?"

"I love you too," the sincerity was all over her blue eyes as she looked into his green. He smiled.

"I know."

Ringgggg! Mulder's cell phone rang, knocking them out of their moment. He reached over Scully and onto the floor, into his jean pocket.

"Mulder," He said into the receiver. "Oh, hi Mrs. Scully. Is something the matter?" Scully's eyes went wide.

'Mom?'

_"No, nothing's the matter, Fox. How are you feeling?" _

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Scully caught the twinkle in his eye. She rolled her eyes in response.

_"Is Dana there? I couldn't get a hold of her."_

"Yeah, she's here, hold on," Mulder put the phone to his partner's ear.

"Hi Mom, is everything okay?" Her breathing was still uneven, and she sounded more tired than ever speaking aloud.

_"Dana... are you alright? Is this a bad time?" _

"What? I'm fine, why?"

_"Honey you sound out of breath and exhausted,"_ Scully heard a gasp on the other line, _"and you're... with Fox. Oh god. Okay, I'm sorry I called; I'll talk to you later. Sorry. Love you,"_ And then there was a click before Scully could reply. Her mouth was wide open, and Mulder was shaking with silent laughter.

"Mulder, shut up," She playfully slapped him in the chest, and nuzzled her face against him. "How much longer until we have to leave?"

"Mmm, about two hours," He answered, pressing a kiss firmly onto her temple. She grabbed his hand.

"Are you tired?" She nodded, weakly. He gave a chuckle.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up."

**More? I think it's done. But if you want me to include something... I just may write it.  
-A.  
Review, cause I like ya! ;)  
Did I ever mention that I completely adore this series? **


End file.
